


Sol, espiga y deseo

by MsMartaSheffield



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMartaSheffield/pseuds/MsMartaSheffield
Summary: Kate está, a cuatro días de su boda, en el último baile al que acudirá como mujer soltera. La ton está salvaje y parece que todos tienen algo que opinar sobre ella. O alguna mirada más de la cuenta.«Había sido querida, amada, por sus padres primero, por Mary justo después, por sus amigos y el resto de familia lejana. Por sus vecinas y por su pequeño servicio. Y eso le daba una fuerza que haría poder enfrentarse a todo en esta vida. Incluso al prospecto de amar a un hombre que no la amara de vuelta.»
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sharma, Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Sol, espiga y deseo

Era una chica popular. Todo lo que puedes serlo cuando vives en una pequeña región campestre al sur de Gales donde nunca pasa nada y cuya única atracción acaba siendo estar cerca de Bath. Pero, Katherine Sheffield estaba tranquila porque Somerset, el campo que se extendía infinito frente a su cottage y la playa a un paseo de media hora era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Tenía un buen grupo de amistades en los que destacaba Rose, inseparables desde que de pequeña su padre se casó con Mary, la tía de aquella pelirroja espigada que perseguía ranas con sus hermanos mayores. Charles, que ayudaba a su padre en su empresa de venta de minerales y quería estudiar para ser arquitecto. O Catherine -con quién formaba el dúo Kate y Cat- una de las jóvenes más cultas e instruidas que había conocido Inglaterra.

Obviamente también estaba Edwina, que siempre parecía que todo se le quedaba pequeño, pero cuya belleza y alegría hacía que todos brillaran un poco más. Ella era la única de la zona capaz de conseguir que una pequeña reunión en casa de la señora Dalloway no tuviera nada que envidiarles a los bailes más prestigiosos de la temporada. Mary solía comentar que le apenaba la poca gente joven que había en Somerset, a lo que Edwina miraba con atención y Kate comentaba que _tampoco se pasara, que estaban estupendamente_.

En el pueblo, todos sabían que si había dos señoritas que fueran a formar parte de la season londinense serían Miss Sheffield y Miss Edwina. También que lo más probable es que sólo volviera la primera, sin casar, pero añadían que «menos mal, porque siempre va a dar gusto ver a los niños de Miss Sheffield correteando por aquí». La habían visto crecer, quedarse huérfana dos veces y convertirse en una agradable compañía, con buena conversación y ojos amables. Y querían verla casarse, volverse madre y envejecer en el mismo cottage en el que se crío.

Y Kate, que ante todo era la persona más inteligente que había por aquella zona, notaba ese cariño tan fuerte que, incluso, ahora mismo, en esa salón tan recargado, en casa de no sé que Lord y Lady, mientras todos la adelantaban y las otras debutantes la miraban con sorna y pena, cerraba los ojos y sabía que había un lugar dónde, con los ojos cerrados, se _divisaban infinitos campos_ de espiga y lavanda y no había casi nadie que no la apreciara.

No es que la temporada fuera aburrida, en cierto modo, se lo estaba pasando hasta bien. Era sólo que era la primera hija _no muy atractiva_ de un segundo hijo que ya había fallecido, hermana de una de las Incomparables de la temporada y que se había hecho amiga de todas a las que apenan sacaban a bailar. Ya no sólo eso, sino que encima les hacía bromas con ese hecho y les decía que, fuera de Londres, los bailes son tan pequeños que es matemáticamente imposible que alguien se quede sin pareja.

La ton era la selva y hacer sentir de menos a tu contrincante por el trono final (un buen partido) era la estrategia que todas seguían.

Por eso a nadie le gustaba que hubiera llegado aquella chica de campo, con los vestidos contados, a la que parecía que le daba igual que no la sacaran a bailar, que decía cosas bonitas cuando quería decirlas y contestaba mal si alguien osaba a insultarla, y que hubiera atrapado al máximo premio de la temporada, Lord Bridgerton, con algo tan sencillo como un paseo por un campo de flores. Encima, no había ido a pasear para que la vieran si no que lo había hecho simple y llanamente porque le gustaban las flores.

La ton era muy ordenada, y los brillantes de la temporada se comprometían con los premios, y las segundonas se volvían a casa a contarles a sus vecinas con menos suerte todas las aventuras que habían vivido. Por eso, en el último baile antes de su boda, en cuatro días, iban a hacérselo pagar.

Y a Kate, que parecía que le daba igual todo esto, pero a la que le comían las dudas de todo lo que estaba pasando, estaba empezando a notarse con ganas de llorar.

No era el baile con motivo de su pedida, por lo que Anthony tampoco le iba a decir de sacarla a bailar. Habían conversado amigablemente, y él la había tomado de la mano observando el anillo con orgullo. Aunque las palabras de su última conversación seguían resonando en su cabeza. _Esto nunca podrá ser un matrimonio de amor_. Los Bridgerton la habían recibido de maravilla, quizás no habría amor pero sí podía haber felicidad.

Y, aunque se sonrojara un poco, tenía claro que algo de atracción también. O lo había tenido. Sólo hizo falta un par de susurros de Cressida a otra chica que desconocía «es que acuérdate de la cantante de ópera, era todo fuego, alguien a la que mirabas sí o sí, y si esta chica es algo es prescindible, fácil de olvidar».

\- Normalmente, me suena ver a las chicas a punto de casarse bastante más animadas - comentó una voz socarrona. Levantó la mirada y sonrío al tropezarse con los ojos verdosos de su futuro cuñado Colin.

\- No sé si la ton tiende a ser tan cruel con una _bride to be_ como esta noche. Pero entre eso, que las que pensaba mis amigas de por aquí parece que estén intimidadas por mi futuro título y que sólo tú me has sacado a bailar no sé porque hay tanta pena hacia las solteras.

\- Bueno, pero tú ya estás acostumbrada, ¿no? - soltó Colin, tan directo, tan honesto que Kate sólo pudo parpadear un par de veces. _¿En serio?_

\- No sé que quieres decir.

\- Ay, Kate, mi madre siempre dice que las wallflower oyen cosas que el resto no y que por eso estáis más preparadas para las habladurías.

Sintió las miradas de toda la sala mientras salía directa buscando lo que parecía algo urgente. O a alguien. Al llegar hacia Anthony ni siquiera se fijó en quién era la joven con la que estaba hablando. Tiró de él desde la muñeca, con fuerza, obligándole a mirarla. Éste hizo una mueca, entre el asombro y la risa.

\- ¿Sabes que tengo muchos amigos en Somerset? - disparó a bocajarro.

\- ¿Y esta declaración de intenciones se debe a? - contestó éste encantado de lo que veía. Si algo le fascinaba de Kate su determinación. Ni siquiera había reparado en quién era con la que estaba hablando. Cualquier prometida se hubiera cegado de celos al ver a su futuro marido hablando con una joven pelirroja.

\- No sé qué imagen doy a los demás, ni siquiera sé si me importa. Pero tú necesitas saberlo. Yo tengo una casa ya. Un sitio al que he llamado hogar, donde la gente me quiere. Sé que sabes que no me hubiera importado no salir de ahí pero no sé si sabes que ahí hay un grupo de personas a los no sólo no les molesta que esté sino que encima lo aprecian. Con locura. Soy, lo que puede decir, un diamante de campo. Incluso más que la propia Edwina. - esto último lo añadió sin rencor pero con la tranquilidad de quién dice una verdad y lo sabe. 

Había sido querida, amada, por sus padres primero, por Mary justo después, por sus amigos y el resto de familia lejana. Por sus vecinas y por su pequeño servicio. Y eso le daba una fuerza que haría poder enfrentarse a todo en esta vida. Incluso al prospecto de amar a un hombre que no la amara de vuelta.

\- Bueno, tampoco te pases, que Ed es mucha Ed- una voz conocida salió de detrás de Anthony, dando paso a una cara alargada, llena de pecas y algo bronceada. Por supuesto que no la había reconocido. El largo cabello de Rose estaba ahora recogido en un elaborado moño y llevaba un vestido exquisito.

\- Pero, pero… ¡Rose!- Kate chilló y fue corriendo a fundirse en un abrazo con su mejor amiga - ¿qué haces aquí? - miró a su alrededor y vio cómo Cat se unía a las dos. Justo detrás Mary charlaba muy animada con su cuñada. Había venido su tía, la madre de Rose.

\- Digamos- terció una voz con autoridad - que, dentro de esta extraña proposición, a tu futuro esposo se le ha ocurrido hacer algo bien- vio cómo su tío James, el hermano de Mary, se acercaba a ella con Edwina del brazo - y es permitirme que tuviéramos, de hombre a hombre, la charla de qué pasaría si se le ocurría hacerte algo de daño.

Kate entonces comprendió porque Anthony no había estado casi a su lado esta noche y lo volvió a mirar, sorprendiendo con lo que le devolvieron sus ojos. El Vizconde tenía la sonrisa más sincera que le había visto nunca y Kate creía saber por qué. Verla rodeada de su familia, por pequeña que fuera, haber experimentado cómo la querían, cómo hablaban de ella, no había hecho sino reforzarle la idea de que había tomado una buenísima decisión.

La noche, y la ton, y Cressida, y todas las madres ambiciosas, y la puñetera de Lady Whistledown y su columna mañana de cómo unos _pueblerinos_ irrumpieron en una de las fiestas más charmantes del verano le empezaron a importar poquísimo. Abrazó a los hermanos de Rose que habían podido venir y se divirtió viendo como le gastaban pesadas bromas a Anthony de _no es que adoptáramos a Kate como prima, es que lo hicimos como hermana prácticamente, así que ya sabes_.

Colin estaba encantado. Bailó con todas las amigas de Kate amigas que habían podido acercarse -Rose, Cat, Lizzie, Emma, que era íntima de Edwina y con Cat otra vez. Lady Violet invitó a todos a quedarse en Bridgerton House aunque Mary en seguida se negó a esa realidad, todavía queriendo causar algo de buena sensación.

Cuando la fiesta estaba a punto de acabar, Kate bailó el vals con Anthony y se río como no lo había hecho en toda la temporada. Éste, achispado por el champán y la felicidad de ver a su prometida así, la beso en frente de todos, _alguna que otra vez más de lo adecuado_. Pero, para el último baile, se separó educadamente y le dijo a Kate con voz queda «tienes que bailar con tu padrino de boda».

Ella asintió. No lo habían hablado, pero no hizo falta. Como muchas de las cosas a las que llegarían a ponerse de acuerdo sin necesidad de palabras. Le dio la mano a su tío James y le demostró cómo su patosa sobrina seguía igual de patosa y de ingeniosa. La alta sociedad inglesa no le había cambiado.

Él le comentó cómo Anthony había soportado que sus primos le exigieran explicaciones de por qué no había pedido la mano a ningún hombre encargado de Kate, aceptando las amenazas de todo lo que pasaría si ella llegaba a sufrir algo. También que había sido de él la idea de traerse a la mayor parte de sus amigas, pero que eso no habría sido posible sin Mary y sin Edwina. Y, para terminar y en voz baja, le confesó que sólo lo había notado realmente enfadado cuando James le había ofrecido una _pequeña pero respetable_ dote por Kate.

Al parecer, el insulto más grande que le habían dicho en toda la tarde.

Cuando, al día siguiente, tomando el té vio cómo Anthony y Gregory jugaban y entretenían a los únicos niños de la familia de Kate, los hijos de su primo mayor, ésta suspiró. No sería un matrimonio por amor, pero sería un buen matrimonio.


End file.
